Just Praying for Rain
by othlovinolo
Summary: Nathan meets Haley at Tric and asks her to play wife but for how long, and with nosy grandparents and everything else how will they convince everyone its real? I suck at summaries, so just read it!
1. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter One- Will You Marry Me?

Nathan, walked into Tric just hoping to drown out the noise of people telling him what to do, telling him what to be, telling him how to live, to put it nicely he hoped they would choke to death before telling him any of these things again. He sat down at the bar not really caring about stalkarazzi or anything else he just wanted to live his life was that really too much to ask, as it turns out it was. His cell phone rang and he reluctantly picked it up reading the screen, it was his grandma he couldn't just let it ring so he accepted the call as he got up walking towards the exit, once he got outside he opened the phone.

"Hey hon, I thought we were gunna go out tonight"

"Dear this is your grandma not your fiancé" Mae said quietly laughing.

"Oh hi grandma"

"Hello dear, how are things?"

"They're good grandma, they're good"

"How is Haley?"

"Haley's fine Grandma"

"And the wedding plans?"

Umm… the wedding plans well umm- there-uh- well Haley usually deals with that so I don't really know."

"Oh yes, I'm sure she's just ecstatic! Have you found a place yet?"

"Yeah we have it's a nice little house in- uh-uh-oh," he stumbled as he tried to remember the place he'd stopped in for a quick beer "Tree Hill" he finished thanking god he was so good at lying.

"Oh royal and I should come down and visit you two, you know we have to meet Haley before the wedding I mean we don't know anything about her or how you two met oh I'll just have to bombard her with questions when I meet her won't I?" Mae said seriously.

Nathan just gulped as he realized how much hell he was gunna be put through if he didn't find a Haley and quick.

"Oh grandma, Haley's on call waiting so I'm just gunna have to talk to you later 'k?"

"Oh sure sweetheart I'll talk to you tomorrow good bye."

"Bye"

He heard the click and breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe for now that is, even though he was scared to death she'd find out the truth before he could find a person to be Haley, he just had to laugh, his grandma was so easy to fool. Haley was sitting on the stairs outside the exit and heard the whole conversation, slightly laughing to herself, there was no fiancé there was no new house there were no wedding plans, the thing people do. She got up deciding she would go for a quick walk hoping the guy on the landing would leave her spot before she got back. A couple minutes later Haley came back singing to her ipod, not realizing it, or the fact that they guy still hadn't left. She was brought out of her thoughts by clapping. She quickly turned around seeing the same guy that was on the landing minutes before smiling like a Cheshire cat. She pulled out her ear phones and gave him a questioning look suddenly realizing that she was singing and this guy had heard every bit of it she blushed lightly

"It should have been the other way around" she said with a smirk. It was now Nathan's turn to give her a questioning look.

"Either your grandmother is very gullible or you're a fantastic liar."

"Eavesdrop much?"

"I was coming back from my car, and you were in my spot what was I supposed to do interrupt your conversation and make your grandmother believe in you fake world even more? I think not!" she said with attitude.

"Your spot?" 'I've found her! She's the perfect Haley now to just convince her to go along with it, great'

"Yeah-"she was just about to continue when she was interrupted by Nathan's cell phone.

He flipped the phone opened and mouthed 'one minute' to Haley.

"Grandma?"

"Yes Nate, is Haley at your house yet? I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Umm yeah one second Grandma" he gave Haley a pleading look, sure he had only met her a couple of minutes ago, ok he hadn't even met her he didn't even know her name, but still he needed help and he was asking her for one little favor

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Haley, would you say goodnight to my grandma?" she put her hand out reaching for the phone.

"Goodnight Grandma" she said sweetly

"Goodnight dear" Haley heard a click and handed the phone back to Nathan, she stood on the landing of the exit looking up at the sky for an eternity it seemed like, and Nathan was tired of the quite.

"What are you doing uh- I don't even know your name" he said with a laugh

"Haley" she said 'god this is just too perfect' Nathan thought

"What are you doing, Haley?"

"Just praying for rain" she said quietly.

"Haley," he waited for her to look up at him" Will you marry me?"

"Are you insane? I don't even know your name!"

"Nathan, now will you marry me?"

"Nathan, you're psychotic! I will not marry you just because of your grandma, this is about your grandma right?" he nodded." Why is it so important you get married!"

"The will."

"This is all about some little piece of paper!"

"Little? Do you recognize me at all?" he said moving closer to the light above the door.

"Should I?" she said a little embarrassed.

"Does Nathan Scott ring a bell?"

"Umm not really sorry"

"Hales please your perfect for the part, for one your name is Haley already for two your gorgeous and I like you" he admitted

"Deal" she said hesitantly 'what am I getting myself into' she thought.

"Deal, now we have to go get things ready" Nathan said deep in thought

"Get what things ready?"

"Yeah see that's the thing, my grandmother is coming here in two days"

Hope you guys liked it tell me what you think much love 3 Laura


	2. Secrets Revealed

(A/N)I wasn't gunna post this so soon but I've decided I would cuz you guys liked it and this is a Naley fic but there are gunna be other too so I just put all characters, much love- Laura

Haley's eyes widened and she laughed

"What were you going to do if I refused? Procrastinate much?" she said jokingly.

"Well- uh-I-uh-"he just stood there trying to figure out his answer.

"Nathan! I was just kidding! Don't just stand there we got a wedding and a life to plan" she said laughing." now would be the time to tell me where your car is" she said trying not to sound smart

"It's just over there" he said pointing to a metallic blue Yukon.

"Let's go hotshot" he walked but he didn't feel like he was walking 'no one's called me that since, no it couldn't be ha I'm so lame she's not Haley, well she is but not my Haley but she is in a sense oh god stop rambling in your head you retard'. Haley walked toward Nathan's car repeating a list in her head

'5 reason's why I would marry Nathan- this is easy come on Haley

I can pay off my college loans and next years tuition easily

I can get away from everyone's constant analysis of my non existent love life

I can finally get a place of my own even if it is with Nathan

He's way hot, who am I kidding he's drop dead gorgeous more like

Ok I'm admitting it; finally I might still like him! I know stupid move, should I tell him? no no oh no he'll figure it out sooner or later, but he probably didn't even know I existed back then so it really doesn't matter, maybe I can just not tell him my last name, where I went to high school and where I used to live, ha that's crap I'm gunna have to talk to him sometime were getting married, whoa does this mean that I can have all the benefits of marriage? Oh my god stop Haley your psychotic get your mind out of the gutter what was I thinking when I said yes? God I'm so stupid how many times to I have to repeat that stupid list I accepted its done I cant change it so just deal ok Haley its not like-'

She was brought out of her thoughts by Nathan clearing his throat.

"We're here"

"'K ill be out in 20"The whole time Nathan just sat there thinking 'ok it cant be my Haley its just a freakish coincidence right? Right! 'No matter how many times he repeated this he didn't believe it. Haley was out in less than ten minutes

"That was quick" he gave her a questioning look as if he was saying how the hell did you pack all your stuff in 10 minutes.

"oh its just temporary I was looking for a place of my own this week but I guess I wont have to anymore we get to go looking for one tomorrow! "She said patting his knee.

"Shit, we gotta get rings!"

"Oh Nathan that was always the proposal I had hoped for!" She joked with one hand over her heart and the other wiping away a fake tear. He laughed hard and long until Haley asked a question out of the blue.

"What were you like in high school?" 'Ok yeah this sounds lame but I really wanna know what he thought of himself king of the school and all'

"I was popular, and no matter what you think it sucked."

"And why is that?"

"I never, this sounds lame, I guess I never really followed my heart."

"How?"

"I had the hugest crush on this tutor Haley James, and I could never do anything about it because of my reputation and all that crap"

'Oh my god I'm gunna die I'm gunna die he liked me! Breathe Haley breathe'

"Don't look so shocked I wasn't heartless"

"You could a fooled me" she said under her breath. "how would you feel if you saw her again?" she said looking guilty and disgusted at the same time.

"I don't really know how I would react but it wouldn't be a bad reaction if that's what your asking" there was a very uncomfortable silence in the car.' don't do it Haley don't do it resist! Ok no he needs to know cuz I'm gunna have to tell him sometime soon, ha how bout right after we get the marriage license! Oh Nathan I went to Tree Hill High School too ha that'd go over great ok Haley just do it!'

"I lied to you"

"How? Don't tell me your name isn't Haley oh my god how could you do that to me the world's going to end!" he said sarcastically

"I recognized your name but for completely different reasons" she hopped into the back seat and started looking through her bag, she brought out her high school yearbook and found her picture, she shoved it into his lap "look at this" he saw what it was and pulled over immediately' whoa whoa no!' she pointed to a page and he looked over it slowly recognizing people until his eyes landed on Haley, Haley James, his eyes widened and he looked over at Haley in disbelief

"Haley?"

"Just read the first page" he flipped through the pages and his eyes landed on a signature Peyton Sawyer (now Jaglieski but it was then Peyton sawyer)-

Haley,

Why do you insist I write in this thing we see each other every day and college won't be any different well just talk to each other every day! Ok I must say this, you Haley James will not go home and cry today because Nathan Scott is an ass, I'm sorry he was a jerk but its how he is, hey you want me to hire a hit man? Hahaha Haley calm down it's a joke I wouldn't kill your precious, Nathan Scott. I love you! Unlike Nathan the ass, you know where to find me, don't forget me darling! Hey I like being dramatic stop laughing to yourself you look insane: P

-P. Sawyer

He looked up from the book not knowing what to say it was probably a good thing because Haley was pretty pissed.

"If only you had told me the truth it wouldn't have been so hard, you acted like a victim, oh poor me I never got to follow my heart because I was popular!"

"Haley, I'm-"

"No! I wasn't finished, oh poor you think about someone else for a change Nathan I didn't wallow in my self pity, sure I had my bad days but that was mostly because of you! I liked you I didn't know if you liked me too but I had my suspicions, but did you act on your feelings like a normal person? No! You pushed them away by being a total asshole to me every second of every day, Peyton wrote that right after graduation, I was looking forward to that day because I thought that maybe just maybe you would change since you wouldn't have your groupies with you anymore, but oh boy was I wrong! I smiled at you just a simple smile what do you do? Inform all your friends how funny it is that tutor girl liked you since there was no way in hell anything would happen between us, I loved high school until I made the mistake of falling for you, people let me be me they didn't make fun of me but they still talked to me, I thought I was going to get through high school unscathed but then you decided maybe just maybe you could get rid of your feelings for me by being a jerk! Yeah I know this is a long rant but I wasn't going to say anything until you said probably for the first time ever that you liked Haley James- Tutor Girl. Where are you staying? I feel like walking." She said opening the door getting out, and getting her jacket from the back seat.

"The Radisson, room 304"

"I'll see you when I see you." and with that she walked away tears in her eyes.

Ok guys tell me what you thought! Much love-Laura


	3. Oh, No It Wasn't!

(A/N) this chapter is purely comic relief, thanks to all of you for your replies it meant so much to me, you guys are great keep reading it'll get better soon I promise I just had to have my comic relief.

"I'll see you when I see you." and with that she walked away tears in her eyes. 'Awww crap Haley you cant just walk away you have no clue where the Radisson is! Crap crap crap! Ok just go back there and calmly tell him that you need directions ok? Ok! Now go! 'She slowly walked back towards the car. Hesitantly clearing her throat to speak

"Uhh Nathan I don't know where the Radisson is"

"Take a left there and a right there and follow the road"

"Thanks" she said sort of feeling bad about how civil he was acting towards her

"Typical!" he yelled hitting the steering wheel

"Excuse me?" Haley was pissed before but now it was more like homicidal.

"Typical, you blamed me for not addressing my feelings what about you?" he said getting out of the car and standing in front of her he was very intimidating he had about a foot and a half on her she didn't even reach his shoulder.

"What was I supposed to say? Umm yeah hey Nathan I know that you make fun of me everyday and make me feel like crap but I really like you and I think you like me too? HA that would have gone over real well, it would only give you more room to make fun of me as if I didn't get it enough!" this was when Haley did the laughable (hahaha its not a word but its mine so go with it), she kicked him in the groin and walked away she had gotten what she needed, directions and now she could leave.

Haley slowly woke up"Dammit it was a dream" she screamed loud enough for Nathan to hear even though she didn't even know Nathan was in the room.

"Oh no it wasn't!" he said getting up out of the chair he was sitting in, since there was only one bed and Haley had made sure that he wouldn't have any room to get in, she noticed he was slightly limping and she immediately bust up laughing.

"It's not funny Haley!" he whined, it was almost as if they had gotten rid of all the tension between the two last night and they were simply enjoying being around each other again after two years of wondering what had happened and wishing they could see each other again.

"I'm sorry Nathan your right" she gave him a very apologetic look but that didn't last long within a matter of seconds the look was gone and replaced with a grin "It's Hilarious! I'm going back to sleep soon to be hubby, nighty night!" and she drifted off into sleep, with Nathan staring at her he whispered softly into her ear "I love you tutor girl" thinking she was asleep.

I know very, very short ill ud again soon! Replies would be nice! Much love- Laura


	4. It Takes Two

'Ugh didn't this just happen oh man, massive headache' she rolled over and to her surprise Nathan was there, a shirtless Nathan at that 'oh my god! Ok calm down Haley guys sleep shirtless all the time right? Right!' She pulled back the covers a little and immediately flung them back on she slowly put the pieces together 'crap crap crap, beer plus me and Nathan oh no no no- drunken sex'  
Nathan rolled over and slowly opened his eyes it was still blurry so he thought this was just another girl at yet another party once his vision came into focus his face turned pale  
"Haley? How drunk were we last night?"  
"Nathan!" she said nervously yet really off   
"Don't yell at me! It takes two!"(Hahaha that was like a major coincidence that I had him say that I hadn't even planned it lol)She pulled the sheet off of him and wrapped it around herself she went to flip him off when she noticed something on her finger  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"What?"  
"Hands now!" he slowly put his hand in front of him and realized what she was freaking out about. He immediately burst into fits of laughter  
"Nathan this is not funny!"  
"Umm it kind of is"  
"No it is not!"  
"Well at least we got the marriage part out of the way" Haley gave him a death glare and he immediately got scared.  
"The marriage part? The marriage part! Nathan! Are you forgetting something?"  
"Umm I don't think so" her glare immediately deepened.  
"We didn't have to actually have a freaking wedding night! Yet we did!" he nervously laughed wondering how to calm her down. She sat down next to him on the bed," Nathan, it wasn't just sex"  
"Oh really?"  
"Well it was, its just I'm not on birth control anymore" his face turned pale yet again and his eyes widened. They sat in silence for a while and both had just gotten the nerve to speak when Nathan's cell phone rang he showed Haley the screen that read- Grandma Scott.  
"Hello Grandma" he said trying to show no emotion in his voice.  
"Hello dear I was just calling you to tell you that we will be there tonight instead of tomorrow" he felt like he was going to throw up.  
"Oh"  
"That's not going to be a problem is it?"  
"No grandma its fine really ill talk to you when you get here ok?"  
"Ok sweetheart bye"

Ok guys that was so short but its just the first part cuz I'm not done eating and I really hate my dads keyboard its pissing me off and its hard to type the next part should be up soon you guys are great! Much love 3 Laura


	5. Those Three Little Words

Nathan flipped the cell phone shut and sighed' don't tell her dude just don't! She'll freak and then she'll back out and you will be in big trouble!' they just sat in silence while Nathan let out continuous sighs.

"It can't be that bad" she said hoping to cheer him up 'oh yes it can! 10 hours till all hell breaks loose this is just great!' He thought

"My grandma's daily check up on me can be that bad"

"You sure that's all it was?"

"Isn't that what I said?" he practically yelled, he could have sworn he saw Haley shrink in fear, she'd never seen someone so mad in her entire life and it scared her to death.

"What if your pregnant Haley!" she glared at him and scoffed.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think that someone who "loved me" would react like this, you don't think I know were not ready for a baby hell we aren't even ready for a marriage let alone a baby!" she said using air quotes on the love me part, she got up off the bed grabbed her CD case and CD player and ran towards the bathroom locking the door. Once inside she stuck one of her mixes in the CD player the first song that came on was Here Comes A Regular by The Replacements ( the song from the end of last eppy, I know I'm obsessed!), she sank down against the door and she started crying, she missed Jake and Peyton, and her parents and most of all she missed Nathan which was pretty weird since he was the one that made her cry, but she didn't miss this Nathan who seconds ago looked as if he would kill her then and there she missed the Nathan she used to tutor before he liked her and made her senior year hell. As she sat there crying, with Nathan trying to get her to open up the door she started remembering everything from the night before.

Flashback

"Let's go back to Tric!" Haley said excitedly

"I don't see why you're so excited" Nathan said smiling as he saw how happy one place made Haley

"Shut up Tric is awesome and its open mic night!"

"What happened to shy lil tutor girl?" he asked forgetting she wasn't tutor girl, she was Haley.

"The same thing that happened to nice Nathan, she was only there until you started being an ass!" she bit back deciding she'd go to Tric without Nathan.

"Haley! I'm sorry! I forgot!" he yelled trying to catch up to her as she made her way towards Tric, on foot she was pretty fast.

"You are such an ass!" she screamed behind her trying to be intimidating while walking, more like running to Tric this was hard since Nathan had a good foot and a half on her. He just gave her a nervous smile as they neared Tric.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" he said pulling out a fake id as she did the same he gave her a look

"I've had it forever, let's go, you buying?" she said as they entered Tric

"Of Course"

"Let's go I wanna get drunk!" she yelled

About an hour later-

Nathan was an unnoticed drunk he was totally calm and very sincere, but there was not one ounce of rationality in that boy.

"Why do you love me?" his eyes widened

"What did you say?"

"Why-do-you-love-me?" she said slowly

"You heard that?"

"Of course why would I be asking if I didn't?"

"I dunno, and why I love you I just do!" he said smiling

"OH! I love this song lets dance!"

About another hour and too many drinks to count later-

"We should get married!" Haley exclaimed very proud of herself

"Your right! Cuz I love you and I think you love me too!" he said trying to yell over the music.

A short while later-

Clothes were strung about the room, and Haley had her head on Nathan's chest she was asleep but Nathan was just staring at her not thinking about the consequences of what they had just done even though he had started to sober up a bit.

end of flashback

The last thing she remembered was Nathan kissing her forehead and telling her he loved her which caused her to cry harder than before. She just sat there thinking for what seemed like only a minute but she realized she had probably listened to Here Comes a Regular about twenty times already she slowly opened the door thinking Nathan wasn't going to be there, but he was. He looked so sad with his head in his hands; he hadn't heard her open the bathroom door and he jumped off the bed when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Haley I'm sorry I never even thought about you its just there too much stuff going on all the pressure from my dad and then the daily call from my grandma it just got to me and I blew up on you and I really shouldn't have, it was probably my brilliant idea to get married in the first place"

"Sometimes all I need is a good cry and I'm fine and as for the one who had the idea to get married your looking at her" he looked at her and new if he didn't tell her now shed be even more off then before.

"Haley when my grandma called it wasn't just a check up she called me to say shed be here tonight" he said looking at his feet, Haley's eyes widened and her mouth fell open but after a second she just had to laugh.

"Do you realize the irony in this, we were gunna have to lie about all the wedding plans and all that crap and now poof no more lies! Well except for the one about when you proposed to me, which would be when exactly?"

"Umm Valentines Day which is when we had our first date"

"You couldn't come up with something more creative?" she was laughing harder when there was a knock at the door. She arched an eyebrow and continued" if this is one of your girlfriends you do realize ill have to kick your ass cuz I'm Mrs. Nathan Scott ,oh god that sounds weird!" she said with another laugh rushing to the door ready to kick some skank's ass.She opened the door with a hi and an older woman flung her arms around Haley.

"Haley dear where's Nathan?"

"Umm in the bedroom, one moment, Nathan would you come here please sweetie?"

"I'm coming but Haley if that's Rachel I never even sl-Grandma!"

After Mae had hugged both Nathan and Haley to death, Nathan excused himself and Haley, leading her into the kitchen as he thought of what to say.

"You really think you could be pregnant? " Haley just laughed

"No"

"What!"

"I think your grandmother just killed it" Nathan wanted to be mad at her for freaking him out like that, but he couldn't keep a straight face, his grandmother was a bit much for most people, especially his girlfriends.

"Seriously Haley" he said chuckling a bit.

"Definitely"

"Well let's just forget about it for a lil bit, I'm not saying it's not important its just we have too many things to worry about and frankly I'm afraid of my grandpa royal"

"This is so messed up" she sighed not thinking he could hear her but he could.

"How?" he gave her the look of concern/question

"Can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of love, that's what I wanted, that what I could have" she sighed again totally off in her own world ignoring Nathan,' does she mean that's what she could have with me or that's what she could have and she's missing out on it because of me?' he gave her another questioning look and cleared his throat bringing her back to the world Nathan was occupying.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of love, could we ever have that?" she breathed out in a whisper.

"Why not?" he said actually wondering it while he was saying it. 'Ok sure we've never actually been on a date or anything but we were friends once and… and… I … I love her' he thought to himself smiling after he admitted that he loved her to himself, not out loud questioning it as it was said- he loved her and that was all that mattered. They heard a cell phone ringing and both went into their room to see if it was there's it turned out to be Mae's phone ringing it was royal and he didn't want to go down and visit this weekend because he was visiting Dan, so with a few tears and goodbyes Mae was on her way, but promising to come back in four weeks to the exact minute she left.

Four Weeks Later-Present Day

Nathan and Haley were getting along just fine they just hadn't exchanged those three words just yet. Nathan was in the bedroom of their new apartment watching TV, when Haley came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face, pregnancy test in hand, she looked up at him.

"Do you love me?" she said with a smile, which he quickly returned noticing the test in her hands.

"Yes I love you!"

"Good cuz your not gunna love me when I have morning sickness later on, and by the way your not so bad yourself" she said walking away, he was smiling more than ever.

"Nathan, I love you too!" she called from the kitchen.

just think of Mae coming to visit them four weeks ago because at the end of the chapter its present day and whatnot, tell me what you thought much love - Laura


	6. Fights,Fears and Flowers Part 1

(A/N)you guys are freaking awesome here's your belated valentines day present from me to you! And chapter that isn't two sentences long! Ok its short especially since I said it would be totally long but remember ppl that this is part one so chill! I really wanted to put this up cuz you guys are so awesome and so patient and I'm always breaking my promises and I'm and evil lil biotch most of the time so here it is! And today would be today and Ill just have a ton of flashbacks to fill you in on what happened off page, lol

Haley was laying down on her and Nathan's bed, almost about to drift off to sleep when she heard the door shut quietly, the bed dip and Nathan's strong arms wrap around her letting his hands rest on her flat stomach. She smiled sadly knowing he thought she was asleep. Drifting off to sleep with Nathan holding her she remembered the

Flashback

Haley was in the kitchen just after she had told Nathan she was pregnant a big smile on her face as she picked up her phone dialing all of Peyton's numbers not seeming to reach her until she finally decided that she would call Jake, conveniently they were in the car driving home after lunch at Karen's.

"Hey Jake! Your never gunna guess this! I swear you won't!" she said full of excitement, she had already told Jake and Peyton about her relationship with Nathan but definitely leaving out the part the possibility she was going to have a baby.

"Haley are you pregnant?" he asked as he put

"What!"

"Are-you-pregnant?" he said

"How'd you know!" she said fully surprised that he could read her that well, even though they had been best friends since they were in kindergarten.

"It's a gift! Plus you sound exactly like Peyton right now" he said smiling to himself hoping she would catch on.

"Ok for one shut up and for two I do not sound like-oh my god is Peyton pregnant? Wait, lemme talk to her now Jacob!"

"Whoa hales chill!" he said sort of freaked handing the phone to Peyton

"You lil whore!" she said playfully

"Hey it takes two!" at this Haley burst out laughing "what's so funny Haley?"

"That's what Nathan said"

"Hmmm how are you and Mr. Scott?"

"Were great!" she said beaming

"Oh crap hales we gotta go Jenny is not happy with us, I'll call you tonight k?

"Sure, give her a hug for me, love ya girlie"

"You too Mrs. Scott!" and there was a click.

Haley decided she would make herself useful and clean up the kitchen, when she felt Nathan walk up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, gently placing his hands on her stomach, he whispered in her ear

"You know that's what we have maids for"

"Umm, of course I just thought Id give the maid a little break you know just since were so freaking messy I mean you leaving the remote just lying there on the coffee table! It's-its e- enough to make a girl sick!" she said stuttering jokingly, he just rolled his eyes and kissed her temple slightly turning her towards him so he could look at her

"we should make an appointment" he said softly , she took a deep breath

"yeah we should" she breathed out, suddenly freaking out and pulling away from his embrace "Oh my god Nathan were gunna be parents! Oh my god I cant do this, you can't do this, and we can't do this! Were gunna have to take care of a baby! All you wanted when you got into this was just someone to play wife! Now you're getting a kid out of it too, oh my god your gunna divorce me and then I'm gunna have to take care of it alone and then you'll pull a Dan Scott on us and get drunk and impregnate Peyton! Wait she's already pregnant your gunna get Rachel pregnant! Ooo I just know it cuz you were so defensive about that! Nathan I can't do this alone and you can't go knock up Rachel!" she said hysterically starting to cry, Nathan shocked, scared and furious

"Haley! Calm down! For Christ sakes calm down! I know were gunna be parents!" he said raising his voice even more "And I will never be like Dan! Ever! You hear me!" he finished walking out the door and slamming it causing Haley to jump a bout two feet in the air. Sliding down the wall, she finally let it out crying harder than ever, not thinking much because she was paralyzed with fear.

End of Flashback

Immediately tensing up in her sleep she started crying as she relived the yesterday

Tbc in part two! Woo hoo!So you guys are great please let me know what you thought! Lemme know if I have any really annoying habits in my writing cuz I'm sure I do much love-Laura


	7. Fights,Fears and Flowers Part 2

Nathan woke up to something or rather someone shaking, it was Haley crying in her sleep. He slowly got up and walked to the other side of the bed gently shaking her,

"Haley, Haley it's alright, it's just a dream" she slowly stirred wiping away her tears 'what do you know' she thought to herself shaking her head. Her vision becoming clear she looked up at Nathan with as much fear as before letting a few more tears fall, as Nathan wiped them away she flinched which he took into notice he took in a deep breath and quickly let it out

"Haley I'm sorry I just didn't know how to handle that, and then you compared me to Dan!" he said with force making sure he didn't raise his voice "I will never be like him in the sense that I wouldn't abandon you like he did with Luke I would never do that to you and the baby Haley" he looked at her with so much love in his eyes it would just make you melt but Haley was afraid so much that she didn't even notice him looking at her "I love you and I'll love him or her just as much"

"Nathan I'm sorry can't fix everything"

"Haley I know its just" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes, Nathan took this as a way of her telling him to be quiet for a minute so he was.

"Nathan when you're mad its scary it's really scary, I'm actually afraid for my life when you're mad, I would just accept your apology but I just cant take that chance, I have someone else to think about now its not just me" his eyes narrowed in disbelief

"Is that what you think? That I would hurt you and the baby?" he asked softly, she bit her lip and slowly nodded,"Haley I would never do that ive never hurt a woman in my life" he sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for her to say something she looked at him then sat up

"Good, I really didn't want to have to leave" she said throwing her arms around his neck, crying a little, she let out a muffle I love you. Nathan just laughed

"What was that?" she pulled back and looked up at him about to respond when she ran to the bathroom, Nathan right behind her, he got there after she had lost most of her dinner. He dropped to his knees beside her rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I take that back I don't love you anymore" she half laughed, half cried. He pulled her into a hug and they stayed like and she quickly fell asleep, she was just so exhausted, plus she didn't get any sleep the night before because of what happened with Nathan.

I know I know totally short just had to get Naley to the ok point again lol there's a part 3 to this chapter hahaha I know I just keep prolonging but it is fears fights and flowers so fears were taken out into the open there was a fight but I still haven't made the flowers part so its coming next! You guys are awesome don't forget to reply! Much love 3 Laura


	8. Author's NoteI'm Sorry!

I know I'm not supposed to do this but I had to because I was going to update a couple of days ago then I realized I'm almost two weeks behind in school which led my mother to freak out at me and tell me if I didn't get working I was out of independent study so I'm catching up today and making up for not updating in forever tomorrow, sorry for the wait check tomorrow morning for the update! Much love -Laura


End file.
